Back On Christmas?
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: AU Shunsui has been drafted to the war. Will he be back before Christmas?


I realize I should be working on Noble or Not, but this popped in my head and I couldn't resist! I tried to focus this more on the returning of veterans and soldiers but I suppose I got offtrack...well it wouldn't be the first time. So enjoy! Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Back For Christmas?<strong>

The merrily crackling fire illuminated Nanao's face as she sat before it, cup of steaming tea in her hands. She had been looking about the cozy room as the tree twinkled in the corner, covered in lights and ornaments, colorful presents sitting underneath it. Her eyes stopped their wandering at the mantle of the fireplace where a picture sat above two stockings. One a deep purple, the other a bright, eye catching pink. Nanao stepped up to where the picture sat and picked it up, her eyes roaming across the picture as if sher were trying to remember every tiny detail of the picture.

The picture was of her and Shunsui. He was wearing his typical bright pink coat and his face contorted in that sleepy smile that was normally on his face. She was trying to suppress a smile, though her eyes conveyed the warmth and love she felt for the man as they posed for the picture.

Sighing, Nanao set the picture back on the mantle and pulled at the large coat that hung around her, diminishing her already small frame. Settling back into the armchair, she let the coat cover her and warm her as she took a deep breath from the scent that was purely him as she quietly murmured, "Why didn't they take me as well?"

_Shunsui. Usually defined by his pink coat, sleepy smile, and a bottle of his specially imported sake at his side. Though not this time. Now where he approached Nanao, he wore the dull colors of army fatigues, a serious expression on his face, and not a drop of alcohol near him as he faced Nanao, his hair tied back with a simple tie rather than the two pinwheel pins he usually used. _

"_Nanao," Kyouraku breathed, his face softening as Nanao furrowed her brow, confused by the feel that surrounded the normally childish man, "Nanao," he repeated with a bite of sorrow to his words as his body seemed to wilt with every word he spoke, "I'm sorry." His words froze her heart as she seemed to watch, detached from reality as Kyouraku spoke, "I've been drafted back in the war and the letter says I won't be back for Christmas." He said this through the trickle of tears that began to pour down his cheeks._

"_Why didn't they call me up for action too?" Nanao asked, facing Kyouraku with steely eyes and an emotionless mask as she awaited her reply. Kyouraku hesitated for a moment before speaking, "They only need me for now. Stay here Nanao and be safe until I return." _

_She remained silent for a moment before her face hardened back into the mask that Kyouraku was surprised to see. He had to break through that mask before. Kyouraku wistfully looking into the emotionless eyes that pained him more than any words that Nanao could say. He glanced wistfully back at Nanao before boarding the cab that would take him to the war and fighting that he hated. _

_It was than she collapsed, memories and thoughts swirling through her head with quick succession as Nanao gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her tears as she was wracked with silent sobs. She mourned that night, knowing that another loved one could and probably would be taken from her. The next morning she woke up mask back in place as she went through her daily actions. _

_She could remember the concerned looks of Rangiku, Momo, and Unohana as they also left for the battlefield. She had given bitter laughter when all had left her. With her luck, she thought, all of them would be killed and only I will be left._

Opening her closed eyes, Nanao was startled to find tears trickling down her cheeks as she silently cried. Wiping them away, she took a deep breath to calm and compose herself. Reprimanding herself, she shook her head. "Rangiku and Momo had to go through this too. I need to be able to do this!" She told herself with a wavering confidence before she collapsed back in her chair and closed her eyes once more.

_Another vision took the place of the first one. Nanao had taken the mail as always as she flipped through them, her mask firmly in place as she looked on with an emotional detachment, until a letter came into her view. It had an official seal on it. Her heart froze as she stared, uncomprehending at the letter. _

_With trembling hands, Nanao opened the letter and pulled out the two pieces of neatly folded paper that came out of the letter. Died in action. The letter landed softly on the carpeting as all went black for Nanao. _

_The next few moments ran together as funeral after funeral passed through her mind's eye. Rangiku, Momo, Ukitake, Unohana, and so many that they all blended in before her. Though the worst one was the final of them, the one she could remember every painful detail. _

_Shunsui's dead body was lowered into the cold ground. Her mask had been put back in place during the funeral though it couldn't stop the tear that escaped her mask as the air of liveliness that normally surrounded him disappeared along with him into the ground. _

The door creaked open as Nanao lay there in the throes of her sleep, unnoticing the figure that crept into the room. The figure approached Nanao and looked on with sorrow as the figure wiped away the tear that had trickled down her face, before looking with fondness of the coat that covered her frame.

Nanao could feel a feather light touch glance her face and with that touch, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a familiar face, "Shunsui." She whispered, her joy, contained firmly behind her mask though she allowed another tear to slip through. "I'm back lovely Nanao." Kyouraku said, a sad smile on his face at the mask that hid her emotions. "What took you so long?" She asked in a low whisper as Kyouraku caught her as she fell forward, crying silently. Kyouraku's lips had curved up in an unrestrained smile as he comforted her with words and soft assurances that he was there.

An hour or so later when Nanao had calmed, she turned to face Kyouraku, "Why are you here?" She asked her eyes speaking volumes as she searched his face and body for any external injuries. "Aw, my Nanao-Chan doesn't want me to be here?" He teased, his face contorted back in its normal, sleepy smile. Rapping his knuckles, Nanao glared at him, her resolve hardened, "Oh no, you are not going to distract me, now spill it out." She said with an arched eyebrow. Laughing at Nanao, Kyouraku spoke between his chuckles, "Alright, alright," His sleepy smile had softened as he looked at her. "I managed to help create a peace treaty between us two. That's why all the soldiers are home tonight."

Looking on with childish delight, Kyouraku pointed upwards to the red and green plant that hung above them, "Hey Nanao, look-" But he was cut off as Nanao pressed her lips to his in a kiss, "Merry Christmas Shunsui." She whispered with a small ssmile.


End file.
